


Partly Cloudy

by Skye



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-30
Updated: 2007-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a half-truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partly Cloudy

"I'm not bad any more. I'm totally and completely good," Jack had concluded after a long conversation to an overjoyed Omi. After this, Jack had become a member of the team. He explained to Omi that he wasn't going to be "fighting evil in pajamas," as he had often seen the Xiaolin Warriors doing, but had other talents to offer in their fight against evil.

Omi had over-enthusiastically accepted Jack's declaration, and welcomed him into his life, as well as into his heart. Jack wasn't quite ready for something like this, although Omi was more than ready for him. Now, Omi beside him, fast asleep, Jack felt guilt.

He had often been teased by those much more villainous than him for being not evil enough, or a pansy. Jack now knew there was some truth in that. He wasn't really the selling your soul, sacrificing your loved ones kind of evil. He probably would have just stayed tinkering in his basement if Wuya hadn't planted the idea in his head that he really could go for his dreams of domination. Even adding of evil to his "boy genius" label had been more for novelty than anything else. He'd never really been evil enough to hang with those villains. But still, he hadn't been completely truthful with Omi.

Though not evil, he had been bad, and was still the awful person he had always been. He was the kind of person who had sat awake many nights, desperately wanting to do terrible things, thinking it was the only way he could be someone important. He had even carried some out and was often pleased at his vicious plans, though they hurt many along the way. Although Omi welcomed him and forgave him now, he didn't feel worthy enough to be on his side. He didn't belong here with one who had never strayed from the path of righteousness.

Jack peered over at Omi, who was fast asleep, though still holding onto him. The dragon of water wasn't about to let him go anywhere. And would he want to, Jack considered? No. A selfish guy, he liked where he was, even before considering what it would mean to Omi or anyone else. Though he wasn't sure if Omi's faith was enough to quell his dark side, Jack decided this was where he was going to be for now.


End file.
